The present invention relates generally to a call recording system and method for recording telephone calls routed by a telephonic switch to an agent and, more particularly, to a call recording system and method wherein a telephone call is automatically recorded based on call information, wherein the agent may initiate recording at substantially any time during the telephone call and wherein a portion of the telephone call is recorded for a predetermined time period and the recording is continuously overwritten when the predetermined time period expires.
Telephonic switches route telephone calls from external, or internal, callers to agents for service. Many times it is necessary to record the telephone calls. For example, harassing telephone calls may need to be recorded. Further, telephone calls handled by inexperienced agents may need to be recorded for learning purposes.
Prior call recording systems have very limited flexibility. A telephone call is either automatically recorded from the beginning of the call or the agent initiates the recording during the call. These systems have significant drawbacks. For example, only particular calls, such as from or to a certain telephone number, may need to be automatically recorded from the beginning of the call. Further, the recording process may start after the conduct to be recorded occurs if an agent manually initiates the call recording.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a call recording system and method wherein a telephone call is automatically recorded based on call information, wherein the agent may initiating recording at substantially any time during the telephone calls and wherein a portion of a telephone call is recorded for a predetermined time period and the recording is continuously overwritten when the predetermined time period expires.